


more than two

by ssoonbi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi, side beomkai, srry idk how to tag, taebin established, taebinjun, taehyun is the yearner but i want to switch it up a bit, yeonjun gets sick so taebin cooks for him, yeonjun is a librarian only bcs he's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssoonbi/pseuds/ssoonbi
Summary: “i want to have someone too,”“what about us, hyung?”yeonjun has a crush on taehyun. and maybe he has a crush on taehyun’s boyfriend too—soobin. that shouldn’t be a problem, right?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	more than two

**Author's Note:**

> first written work on this account! yay! please go easy on me for this one, i'm new to writing pol relationships (i'm new to writing in general) but i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> side note: yeonjun and soobin are a year apart but in the same grade and taehyun is at a level before them. you may continue~

it is four in the afternoon: library duty.

“ugh,” yeonjun let his head fall onto the librarian’s counter the moment he settled into his seat, creating a loud thud. it hurt but he didn’t bother to tend to it. 

for the past few weeks, he had been troubling himself with thoughts of love. yes, love. the school’s heartthrob—whom anyone would date without second thought—is experiencing a dilemma with love.

— 

“wait, say that again?” he recalled the other night when beomgyu gave him a confused look. he gets it, it’s complicated for him too. 

“i like taehyun... and soobin,” yeonjun repeated, rather weakly while battling a blush that urged to tint his face. 

“sorry?” 

“hey, choi beomgyu, how many times are you going to make me say it?!” 

“alright, alright,” the other raised his palms in defense. “but aren’t they both dating each other?” 

“that’s the problem,” yeonjun sighs. 

“hm? i don’t really think it is,” kai interjects, handing the older a mug of iced tea, earning a quiet ‘ _thank you’_ before giving beomgyu his mug of warm milk tea, receiving a quick kiss, and settling to sit beside him. yeonjun did his best to hold back an eye roll. 

  
  


“what do you mean?” beomgyu gave curious look to what kai had said. the taller figure looked up the ceiling, as if in thought, before continuing. “have you heard of polyamory?” 

both boys shook their head. 

“it’s basically a relationship but involving more than two people. of course, it means everyone has consented to it,” kai explains. 

yeonjun looked at the iced tea in between his hands, staring out of focus at the drink. 

_‘more than two...’_ he had repeated in his head. an image of taehyun and soobin’s back facing him came into his mind, giggling and whispering as they clung to each other’s arms.

it had always been like this. he’s thankful they try include him when they’re together; he just thinks they do it out of pity so he wouldn’t feel so left out. but sometimes, he felt excluded either way.

taehyun and soobin. taehyun and soobin and yeonjun. 

~~and yeonjun~~.

taehyun and soobin. 

they fell into each other so perfectly, yeonjun couldn’t even fit himself in the picture—they were art and yeonjun was the painter. the boundary of which the canvas settles serves as yeonjun’s reminder that he is only an outsider—the third point of view. but, as the artist, he still loved his paintings. it gave him joy to be able to spill out his heart into something so beautiful, he wouldn’t mind doing it for a lifetime at all. 

“hey, yeonjun-hyung,” beomgyu had snapped out the other from his thoughts. “it’s okay,” he reassures. “you can stay with me and kai for the night if you want. we’ll keep that lonely heart of yours company if you want,” he teased lightly. 

yeonjun smiled at that. “i love you both, thank you,” 

“we love you too!” kai smiled. 

—

“hyung, is everything okay?” 

yeonjun raised his head to the low, gentle voice that had just asked him, meeting a pair of concerned eyes. “o-oh. soobin. hi! uhm, yeah! just had a rough day, i guess,” a sheepish smile managed to form on his lips, accompanied by a light tint of pink creeping across his face. 

soobin was close. too close. the silence around them was deafening, yeonjun became too conscious of the sound of his heart beat gradually gaining volume. careful eyes scanned him; he took one glance at the other boy’s seeing orbs before averting his gaze. 

soobin was beautiful, and that is an understatement. he was tall and lean, with the facial features of an angel. his hair was soft and dark, it framed his face in a way that makes him so irresistible. and his bangs that fell right above his lashes that so delicately fluttered when he blinks.

his hair used to be blue when they first met, but he had re-dyed it back to it’s original color and yeonjun hadn’t realized how it brought out the dark of his eyes—the eyes that folded creases at its corners so kindly every time he smiled toward his way. and his lips (oh, his lips) that were so full and cutely thinned out at its ends, creating the image of a heart shape. if yeonjun hadn’t known better, he’d fool himself thinking he was watching the night sky.

“is yeonjun-hyung okay?” another voice came from behind soobin. taehyun held the same worried expression as the taller boy was. “he says he’s been stressed,” soobin answered. 

“oh, what’s bothering you, hyung?” this time, the younger inched his face closer and yeonjun felt the pink on his cheeks deepen. 

there was taehyun, too, his gay awakening.

he already had been questioning about swinging that way to which the younger’s existence had confirmed it for him, unknowingly. realizing it took time, but it started as a small accident. yeonjun was the last person out of his classroom, eyes glued onto his phone that he failed to notice taehyun walking in front of him with a stack of books in his hands. inevitably, he crashed into him because of a misstep. yeonjun meant to apologize but was cut short upon meeting his eyes—it was the biggest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

he was awestruck.

though taehyun was in a lower grade level, the amount of times they had bumped into each other became more frequent. taehyun called it a coincidence, yeonjun thought it was fate. time allowed them to grow together and they’ve become a part of each other’s everyday. the older had stopped wondering about taehyun’s eyes only, but as well as the little bits about him that he wanted to know. he thought how wonderful would it be if he could belong to such a gorgeous person.

it had been two years since then—since he fell for taehyun, soon falling for his boyfriend as well when they were introduced to each other. he and soobin were presently seniors, and taehyun was a junior, nothing much has changed except for the fact he kept growing feelings for the two. 

yeonjun looked at the boys before him, longer than he know he should. he wanted to turn away before they get a chance to read his mind and realize he’s been chanting i love you in his head, yet he wanted to take in the view of the prettiest people he’d ever laid his eyes upon, because he’ll rarely gets chances like this. 

his gaze moved to their lips, slightly agape. thoughts of kissing them ran through his mind—

—and then thoughts of them kissing each other followed. 

it wasn’t even just a thought, he saw it happen. 

—

yeonjun spent the past couple minutes trying to input a returned book into their library’s database to mark it back as ‘available for borrowing’ but alas, the computer kept flashing a red text that says **error**. he decided to look for taehyun since he was good with computers. what else would you expect from a math major?

it took the pink haired boy a few minutes, searching in between shelves of different sections in their vast library until he heard low, whispering voices from a secluded area. it served as an archive for outdated literature—newspapers, magazines, textbooks, etc. there weren’t any cctv cameras installed since it was part of the old building before renovations happened (no wonder he couldn’t find anyone from the monitors), though it was still managed properly and kept clean. sometimes people found use for these types of texts. 

something in yeonjun told him he shouldn’t make a single noise. he recognized the voices; it belonged to taehyun and soobin. but they sounded so secretive that his own throat refused to make a sound. 

the room was brightly lit with rows of lights powered on the ceiling, accompanied by the afternoon glow that gently seeped through glass windows surrounding the place. it didn’t take yeonjun long before he found the two—soobin was sat on the wide table that lined up an entire wall, low and comfortable enough that taehyun didn’t have to tiptoe to land a sweet kiss on the other boy’s lips. 

it was...warm. the way they were kissing _felt_ warm. 

their brightly dyed blonde and blue hair shone under the sun’s light, along with the love that filled between their sweet exchange. from intertwined hands held at the side, soobin changed his hold to cup taehyun’s face who immediately melted into his touch, shifting his head more to the right, allowing their kiss to deepen. taehyun’s grip fell onto the sides of the taller, balling a fistful of his cardigan at the eagerness. 

taehyun loved it when soobin kisses him. he loves the sensation that travels through his skin when he runs his hand through his hair; he loves the sound their lips make when they part momentarily only to dive into another kiss. and soobin loves the way taehyun kissed him back, just as eager and in love. the younger would hug their bodies closer, capturing every breath soobin took, pulling onto his plump bottom lips in between. 

they part with a locked kiss, heads resting onto each other’s, noses barely touching, and their soft panting warming up their faces. 

yeonjun had realized he'd been staring for too long. he wanted to leave; he should have left but the squeak beneath his shoes as he turned betrayed his cover and was caught in between the gap of books. 

— 

they made their relationship known to yeonjun that day. 

the two were indifferent after that, yeonjun wished he could be the same. he felt conscious of himself every time he stood near either of them or even spoke to them because in that moment where he was supposed to feel crushed at the sight of the boy he liked kissing another, something else shifted. 

from wondering what it was like to kiss taehyun, he wanted to know what it was like to kiss soobin too. 

he was thankful, at least, that the couple still treated him and cared for him the same. ~~and he’s thankful they decided to have their make out sessions after he leaves his shift instead of during.~~

he looks at them again, worried expressions all over their faces. yeonjun sighed, followed by a small tug at the corner of his cheeks. “nothing’s bothering me, okay?” he reassures them. he stretches out his arms, resting his hands on both their heads while giving them a slight rub. the two softened at his touch, melting into the warmth of his hands. “i really have the sweetest dongsaengs anyone could ask for,” 

they easily saw through the lie, but they didn’t pry any further. “if you say so,” soobin tells him. 

“but know that you can tell us anything, okay? we’ll listen,” taehyun adds. 

yeonjun gives a thin smile, nodding his head. “okay,”

it was saturday the next day. they had library duty in the morning but yeonjun caught a slight cold that he needed to stay in. he called soobin’s phone to announce his absence to which the boy understood, as well as taehyun who wished him a speedy recovery. 

it’s been a few hours since then, the clock’s hands have already met at 12. lunch break.

yeonjun’s stomach grumbled at the thought of food. he was too low on energy to cook a decent meal, so he decided on instant ramen. (the jin brand is particularly his favorite.) 

with a grunt, he pushed his body to sit up, allowing the little sparks of light clear from his eyesight before swinging his feet off his bed. he dragged his slippers towards the kitchen, picking up a pot, filling it with water and settling it on the lit stove. 

his mind started to wander off to taehyun and soobin. he wasn’t there at the library, could they be making out? he wonders. but it was lunch, could they be eating together, perhaps? packed lunches and all that. or maybe, they decided to eat outside the campus—go on a little date, just the two of them in their own little world. 

he’d remember the few times he’d find taehyun sitting with soobin at the campus cafeteria when he hadn’t liked his boyfriend back then, he didn’t even know they were dating yet. yeonjun hated reading, but he signed up as a student librarian to be with taehyun, and keep an eye on soobin. 

it was funny, he thought, how he ended up falling for his supposed love rival (it was one sided, by the way. soobin had no clue.) 

and he misses them. he misses them a lot. 

since he met taehyun, since he became a student librarian, since he fell for soobin, he couldn’t stand a day without having those two around him. his heart ached at the intrusive reminders his brain would give him that he had no place near them, yet those all disappear so easily at their presence. 

his mornings were always filled with the excitement upon the expectation of meeting them after a long commute to school, and his afternoons never disappointed as he felt his insides lighten with glee when he got to spend more time with them. evenings rarely let him down either because he walks home with them, and text in their group chat when they settle into their bed for a few minutes that would sometimes turn into hours before going to sleep with a smile on his face knowing he can repeat it all over again. 

they made him feel he belonged, like he’s found his place in the universe. they still do. but as yeonjun grows more into his feelings, a part of him wants more. 

in the mornings, he wanted to be with them to commute to school; in the afternoons, he wanted to actually have an alone time with them; in the evenings, he wanted to lay on his bed with two of them by his side, cuddling him whole as they exhaust themselves to sleep after conversations of sweet nonsenses. 

but, that only remains as his wants. it’d be too much to ask for more than what he has now. 

with a heart that carried the burden of reality, he sighed. yeonjun reached for a packet of ramen until a couple knocks came through his apartment door. 

“yeonjun-hyung!” 

the voice was high and sweet, all too familiar. yeonjun didn’t want to believe it belonged to the person he thought it belonged to. 

“yeonjun-hyung, are you awake?” 

another voice came, lower and a little quieter. 

he hurriedly abandoned the boiling pot of water of his stove and scurried to the door, opening it to taehyun and soobin holding a couple of plastic bags in their hands. 

he was happy, they were worried. 

“hyung!” 

“the stove!” 

soobin ran past yeonjun to shut the stove off while taehyun carefully led the elder back inside. 

they sat at the small dining table, soobin followed, settling down the plastic bags they brought with them. 

“what are you doing here?” yeonjun asks, still in a state of disbelief. 

“yeonjun-hyung, did your fever make you stupid? to take care of you, of course!” soobin huffed, pouting. “we passed by the grocery along the way so we can cook you something. and also got medicine along the way,” taehyun gave out tablets from the bags, placing them in front of the older. 

“also i got you this,” soobin pulled out a potted plant, placing it into yeonjun’s hands. “it’s a hoya,” he explained. 

it was a little succulent placed in a tiny, white pot. it wasn’t anything yeonjun had ever seen before—all it was is a heart shaped leaf, standing cutely in it’s soil. “soobin-hyung gave me one too months ago,” taehyun smiled at the memory, then smiled at how adorable the plant looked in yeonjun’s hands. 

yeonjun opened his mouth to say something but was immediately interrupted by the blonde. “now, please get some rest, okay? we’ll handle it from here and we’ll take good care of you!” 

as much as yeonjun loved that, he had some doubts. “do you two know how to cook?” 

“sure we do!” soobin’s voice pitched higher from the stove, just across the table. he cleared his throat, pretending that didn't happen. “really, yeonjun-hyung, what do you take us for?” taehyun shook his head before coming to soobin’s side. 

yeonjun watched as the two worked in his kitchen—one would be in charge of one task or the other. the way it was peaceful and organized was surprising. they worked well together (this wasn’t surprising.) occasionally, they’d turn their heads to check on yeonjun who would look up from the succulent keeping him company and give a smile. other times, they’d ask where certain ingredients or kitchenware was placed to which yeonjun happily answered. 

“yeonjun-hyung, where do you keep the other utensils?” taehyun asked in between searching through cabinets.

“it’s in the lower drawer in front of you,”

“thanks!” 

“yeonjun-hyung, can you taste this for us?” soobin towered over him, spoon in his hand with another hovering below it to avoid the red, hot liquid from spilling to the floor. “it’s kimchi soup,” 

the older tucked the loose pink hair at his sides behind his ears, gently blowing into the spoon and quietly slurping it. “it’s good!” he smiled, cheeks high and eyes creased. the soup had a good amount of spiciness to it that tickled yeonjun’s cheeks to which he danced to. 

soobin’s expressions softened at the sight, though he couldn’t help but notice the remains of the dish running down yeonjun’s chin. with his thumb, he wiped off the soup from yeonjun’s face then brought it to his tongue to lick it off from his finger. “i’m glad!” 

and he left, turning back to the kitchen, failing to see how yeonjun’s cheeks flushed a deep red. 

after they've eaten, taehyun and soobin spent the entire day taking care of yeonjun, giving him medicine and keeping him warm under his blanket. at some point, they fell into a deep afternoon nap that by the time they've woken up, the sun had completely sunk into the horizon. and thankfully, yeonjun's temperature went down. "it's because i was taken so well care of," he had giggled at the couple.

currently, he was cuddled up on the couch with soobin comfortably resting his head on his right shoulder while taehyun was snuggled up into his left arm. the two hadn’t planned to go back yet (and yeonjun didn’t want them to) so they decided to watch a movie.

yeonjun suggested ‘to all the boys i’ve loved before’ to which soobin fake gagged and taehyun (being the one for romance) agreed. majority won.

soobin kept making comments at anything he found distasteful or “stupid,” as he’d say, while taehyun mostly _awww-ed_ and giggled at any sweet or romantic scenes that made his heart flutter. it was an interesting side of them to see, yeonjun thought. he found himself focusing more on the two rather than the movie, his smile unconsciously growing at every reaction they gave. 

he was the only child in his family, and he had to move far from his own home for the sake of commuting conveniences to his university. he's only known being alone for most of his life. he admits that as much as he enjoyed his personal and alone time, his own space becomes lonely most of the time. he had made a few friends along the way, meeting and jumping between new people every now and then. but it would be nice to have a permanence in your life, right? that's why it's so hard for him to go home sometimes, because he found it with taehyun and soobin. and, as they were currently by his side, after a long day of being in their care, yeonjun thought everything felt right. he wished it could stay like this forever.

by the time the movie reached its conclusion, they felt their body relax. they had no idea how tense their shoulders were at the anticipation of how the plot would have turned out. but they were satisfied, yeonjun could tell because taehyun had moved closer to the other boy’s body and soobin hasn’t fallen asleep yet. 

“that was so cute,” taehyun sighed, dreamily. 

“oh my god, the characters were so stupid imagine if they used their heads all this wouldn’t have—“

“shut up,” taehyun and yeonjun said in unison, tossing a pillow towards soobin’s face. 

“you were like that too, you know,” taehyun giggled. “so shy around me. i really thought u weren’t gonna confess until you’ve graduated,” 

“shut up!” it was soobin’s turn to toss back the pillow at taehyun. 

“please—“ yeonjun rolled his eyes, still smiling nonetheless. “—don’t bring your couple quarrels in my apartment. there are single people here!” 

the two boyfriends laughed at that, earning a head pat from yeonjun. “i’m so jealous of the movie characters…” he paused, sinking into the rest of his couch that made him crane his neck to look at the void of the dim ceiling. “...and you both,” 

yeonjun still didn’t look at them, eyes glued onto nothing. he could hear the night’s whispers pierce through the deafening silence as he waited for the two to say something. but as nothing came, he spoke up. “i want to have someone too,” 

_i want to have both of you._

“then...what about us, hyung?” 

silence.

yeonjun paused. the light mood that once filled the room had suddenly shifted with the deafening of the evening. “can we be your someone?” taehyun added to his previous question.

soobin lifted his head from the older’s shoulders which allowed yeonjun to sit up, meeting a pair of eyes staring at him. “what…”

rather than a question, it sounded like a filler. yeonjun had to idea what to say, but there were just so much bottled up in his throat that he had no idea where to begin. the question took him by surprise, he knows what taehyun meant but at the same time he doesn’t. he believes his ears are betraying him. 

“yeonjun-hyung, we like you,” soobin made his and taehyun's feelings clear this time. "we've liked you for a while now. at first, we thought that staying like this would be fine. we don't know if you would be interested in the idea of dating two people. we weren't even sure if you even liked us!" the taller had started to lose words along the way. taehyun reached out to rest his hand of top of his thigh as a way to say he'll take over. "what we're saying is, hyung, is that we—both of us—wants to date you. it's okay if you reject us, we can even give you time if you need. you are more impor—"

"—i want to date you," yeonjun interrupted, squeezing both hands that were already in his. "i've always wanted to date you both...i like you too, taehyun, soobin," he looked at each of them, meeting their eyes. "please take me,"

“yeonjun-hyung!” taehyun threw his arms around the other’s shoulders, engulfing him in a tight hug. “this makes me so happy i could kiss you!” 

“hey!” a blush rose into soobin’s face, mirroring the same tint yeonjun had on his. 

“what?” taehyun raised an eyebrow at him. “its not like you didn’t want to kiss him too!” 

before soobin could say something any further, the younger turned to yeonjun who was still captured in his arms. eyes met eyes, then taehyun’s gaze travelled further down on plump, parted, lips. “may i kiss you, yeonjun-hyung?” 

yeonjun flushed a deeper red at the way his name sounded from taehyun’s lips—low, careful, and almost secretive. he gave a shy nod, but if that response wasn’t strong enough, his hands travelled to hold the blonde’s waist, inching him closer until the gap between them closed and they were kissing. 

  
  


taehyun kisses the way everything yeonjun loved about him. he was eager and cute, landing small pecks on the other’s lips that made him crave for more. yeonjun loved the sensation of taehyun’s slim fingers cupping his face as if he’s delicate and fragile, and needs to be cared for. he also loves the way taehyun kissed deeper and deeper, snatching the air right out of him that the sound of his fast beating chest was drowned by the sound of their kisses. 

they parted slowly, panting, catching each other’s breaths. taehyun left a kiss on yeonjun’s nose before removing himself off his lap. 

“soobin-hyung?” taehyun called out the boy’s name. he hasn’t moved from yeonjun’s side, obviously red and in awe of the scene he just watched. 

“may i?” he asked. yeonjun nodded at that, properly facing his body towards him, but not completely away from taehyun. 

soobin swept a few loose strands from yeonjun’s face, tucking his long hair behind his ears before cupping his jawline and meeting his lips. 

yeonjun immediately melted into his touch. 

he was being held the same way taehyun was when he saw them, and he finally understood what warmth truly felt like. soobin kisses the same way he holds—safe and secure. 

he had always thought soobin’s lips seemed smaller than his, yet still full that he was shy at the feeling of it on his own. yeonjun’s hands traced the back of soobin’s, feeling every detail and structure of it. his fingers then made their way down the other’s arms until it reached his waist, moving his hands up and down its shape. 

the ghost of their kiss lingered as they parted, eyes fluttering open to the sight of each other flushed and lips swollen (most especially yeonjun’s.) soobin rubbed the other’s cheeks with his thumb, and yeonjun sunk into his palms. it earned a smile from the two.

“i love you both,” taehyun giggled, kissing both their cheeks. 

“love you too,” soobin smiled. 

maybe it was because those two have heard it from each other more than he did, but it made yeonjun’s heart flutter to hear it. _i love you, i love you,_ used to be chants in his head—locked up feelings that were on the brink of spilling within their proximity. but they had just asked him out, and even kissed him.

they kissed him! 

he was over the clouds. 

yeonjun reached out his hands, placing it on top of soobin and taehyun’s head and giving them a gentle pat. “i love you, too,”

**Author's Note:**

> that's all! thank you for reading through all of it, i appreciate it really! i'd love to hear what you think, and i'm open to criticisms as well!


End file.
